koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Taste of Victory
Taste of Victory is a Dynasty Warriors character duet which first appeared on the vocal CD set Duet Songs. It is performed by Hiroaki Miura and Taiki Matsuno who respectively voice Gan Ning and Ling Tong in the series. Credits :Lyrics: ma-saya :Composition: Junya Takemoto :Arrangement: Maro Miyakawa, Junya Takemoto :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Since the actors overlap one another throughout the song, lyrics are color coded to indicate which character is singing which line. If there is no color coding, it means both actors sing the line together. :Red - Gan Ning :Orange - Ling Tong Kanji= :Fight! Bud of bonds... :喧嘩上等 派手に暴れてやるぜ :はあ、やれやれ... なんでこうなる 笑えない話だね :足を引っ張んな :そっちも 勢いだけで :敵に 突っ込むな 考えなしに :勝利の杯 何度も交わそう :肩を並べ Taste of victory :同じ軍(とこ)にいる限り :命張って 仲間(ダチ)と呼び合えたら それも悪くないか :Determination... :何の真似だよ 俺一人で十分だ :うっせえなあ... 滾ってきたぜ さあ祭りの時間だ :それじゃ 攻め込むぜ :本気で いくとしますか :敵に 勝つまで 突き進むだけ :勝利の杯 何度も交わそう :声を上げて Taste of victory :単純すぎるけど誰かを :命張って 守ることできたら それも悪くないか :お前と あんたと いがみ合って :おらあっ! でりゃあっ! 争いぶつかっても :明るい未来のために 気合い入れ 戦っている同志 :勝利の杯 何度も交わそう :肩を並べ Taste of victory :同じ軍(とこ)にいる限り :命張って 仲間(ダチ)と呼び合えたら 憎み合うよりも :助け合えるなら それも悪くないか |-|Romaji= :Fight! Bud of bonds... :kenka-joutou hade ni abareteyaru ze :haa, yareyare... nande kou naru waraenai hanashi da ne :ashi wo hippan na :socchi mo ikioi dake de :teki ni tsukkomu na kangaenashi ni :shouri no hai nandomo kawasou :kata wo narabe Taste of victory :onaji toko ni iru kageri :inochi hatte dachi to yobiaetara sore mo warukunai ka :Determination... :nan no mane da yo ore hitori de juubun da :ussenaa... tagitte kita ze saa matsuri no jikan da :sorejya semekomu ze :honki de iku to shimasuka :teki ni katsu made tsukisusumu dake :shouri no hai nandomo kawasou :koe wo agete Taste of victory :tanjunsugiru kedo dareka wo :inochi hatte mamorukoto dekitara sore mo warukunai ka :omae to anta to igami atte :oraaa! teriyaa! arasoi butsukatte mo :akarui mirai no tame ni kiai-ire tatakatteiru doushi :shouri no hai nandomo kawasou :kata wo narabe Taste of victory :onaji toko ni iru kageri :inochi hatte dachi to yobiaetara nikumiau yori mo :tasukeaeru nara sore mo warukunai ka |-|English Translation= :Fight! Bud of bonds... :Looks like a brawl! Let's get wild! :Ugh, seriously... Is that how you're going to be? Grow up. :Stop gettin' in my way :Right back at you. You're all impulse :Don't charge headfirst into the enemy without thinking :We have toasted to victory so many times now, :side-by-side, to the Taste of victory :As long as we're on the same side, :my life is on the line. Maybe it's not all bad to call him my bud :Determination... :What's the big idea? I can do this myself :You shut your mouth... I'm on a roll. It's party time :Well then, let's get attackin' :Time to get serious :Charge through the enemy until we win :We have toasted to victory so many times now :Raise your voice high to the Taste of victory :It sounds pretty dumb, but having someone :who has you covered when you're fighting for your life isn't all bad :Me and you, you and I, we're at each other's throats :Oraa! Deryah! We fight all the time :But if it's for a bright future, we'll put our backs into it. We're fighting comrades :We have toasted to victory so many times now, :side-by-side, to the Taste of victory :As long as we're on the same side :with our lives on the line, maybe it's not all bad to have a bud :you don't hate and will always have your back External Links *Official YouTube preview *Voice actor commentary for CD Category: Songs